


"How's that?"

by siamesedaydream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesedaydream/pseuds/siamesedaydream
Summary: Bucky suffers from PTSD onset by his experiences as the Winter Soldier.Steve is always looking for ways around his triggers.





	"How's that?"

"Tony, please. I just want him to be able to see them", Steve asks. 

"I'm running a business here, I don't have time for-" 

"You could work this up in twenty minutes if you had to".

"But I don't", Tony deadpans.

"Please", Steve begs, a strain on his voice, "He hasn't seen them since, hell, the early '40s? L-last year he had an attack and I don't want that to be how he remembers them"

"Ste-"

"He loved them".

Tony curls his lips inwards at Steve's watering eyes and nods, hands on his hips, "I'll have them ready on the 3rd".

Steve knocks on the door to Bucky's room softly, waiting patiently for him to respond.

"It's Steve", he calls out after a few seconds. 

Still no response.

He sighs and opens the door, sure that Bucky wouldn't mind. He finds him curling up in bed, facing away from the door.

Lips tugging into the briefest of smiles, Steve approaches the bed as to not wake him yet. Reaching forward to brush the hair from his face, he flinches as Bucky grabs his hand and his eyes snap open.

"S-sorry Steve", he murmurs embarrassedly, letting go immediately.

"No harm done, thought you were sleeping".

Bucky pulls out his earphones, "Pardon?"

Steve laughs, finally brushing the hair from his face, "Nothin' Buck, you're gonna go deaf listening to your music that loud though".

"I uh- well it's better than the alternative".

"Hm?"

"You know what day it is".

"I do".

Bucky goes to put his earphones back in but Steve takes his hand to rest in his own.

"Would you trust me to watch them?" Steve asks.

"E-excuse me?"

"If I said we could go watch them safely, would you trust me".

Bucky blinks at him as if he's lost his mind.

"No".

"You don't trust me?"

"Not with that".

Steve bites his tongue , running his thumb over Bucky's knuckles. 

"I-I have a present for you Buck".

This catches his interest again and he sits up, "Mhm?"

"I'm gonna give them to you, and then you can decide whether to take my offer or not. Either way you can keep the present".

"Deal", Bucky grins, squeezing his hand tighter. He'd already decided he most definitely wouldn't take his offer. 

"Here", Steve murmurs, reaching both hands up towards Bucky's ears.

"How's that?" he asks.

Bucky blinks rapidly a few times, "pardon?"

He doesn't hear himself speak.

Only silence.

He reaches up for his ears but Steve stops him yet again. 

"Bang", he screams, throwing his arms out wide.

Bucky just once again looks at him quizzically, before laughing quietly, "You beautiful bastard".

And he doesn't need to hear Steve's response because he can practically feel the murmur of "Language" against his lips.

When Steve pulls away he reaches up to take the plugs from Bucky's ears, "So, you coming up the tower with me?"

"Of course".

And finally, for the first time in decades, Bucky Barnes is able to calmly sit through the 4th of July fireworks. 

Besides his slight increase in heart rate whenever Steve leans against him anyway.


End file.
